Love & Hate Hiatus, Have any ideas send to me!
by Katie Mikaelson
Summary: Hiatus When Ted DiBiase Jr. Takes a bet with Cavho about kelly, When she conveses her love to him he rejects her, When she find out the reason, He looses her forever, Take the adventure with him, what will he do? How will he get her bac
1. Chapter 1 Sorry

Sitting out and looking about at the lake that was in front of me. Whipping the tears away from my face. I feel like a total idiot. I should have know that no one could love me. They would be looking for me back at the arena but as of right now I could gives a rats ass if they knew where I was I was humiliated and depressed. I can't beleve it I just poured my heart out to him and he just took it and smashed it on the floor. Thats what happens when I get a boyfriend he doesn't love me or cant love me what ever that means

_Flash Back_

_Kelly was tapping her foot on the floor in front of her; She had been standing in front of his hotel door for 20 minutes now and had not had enough courage to knock on it. Reaching her hand up to it and knocking it slowly opened for her to enter and when she did he was standing there with his 2 friends from his little group. She wonted to talk to him alone._

"_Hey Ted. Can I talk to you for a minute, Alone" She said the last part toward Is two friends Cody and Randy put up there hands and got up and left the room they where for sure listening on the other side of the door. But at this point she did not care she needed_

_to get this out of her system. _

"_So what did you need to talk to me about Kelly?" When he used her nickname it made her heart beat out of her cheast and her voice to crack._

"_Ted I just wonted to come by and say, Well that im in love with you I have been for ever now , You are the most caring amazing guy I have ever meet, I need you in my life, It has taken me so long to tell you, Please say you love me to?" She said he looked at her with wide eyes and she hoped that was good thing but in just a few seconds she would find out that it was not a good thing._

"_Kelly, I'm sorry but I can't love you" Her heart sank into her stomach and a lump began to form in he through. She stood back_

"_What do you mean by you can't love me. Ted please don't say that I love you so much"_

_She said sadly but sadness soon turned into anger."I just poured my heart out to you and you say you can't love me what the hell are you talking about, What i'am I not pretty enough funny enough. You know what whatever I don't care" She started for the door. He grabbed her wrist. Her hands began to form into fists. They where face to face. and she whispered "Why can't you love me, Ill change for you, Ill play the part" she looked up at him. And all he said was "I'm so sorry, So sorry" She ripped her arms from him and stormed out of the room almost knocking over Cody and Randy on the way out_

_End of Flashback_

_I picked up my phone and looked threw the contacts and stopped at Ted's number. I did not believe what he said I pressed the send button my phone and put the phone to my ear. _

_He picked up the phone I heard him breathing by the other end , We stayed silent for good 5 minutes. I broke the silence. "So I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely,And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me,And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too" I said he stayed quiet for a little and then said_

"I'm sorry, so sorry,I'm sorry,I am sorry; I meant every word Kel" He said then hung up. I took my phone and threw it into the murky lake water. And just balled my eyes out.

Back at the hotel

Ted's Pov

I was laying down on my bed, Thinking about everything that happened today, I can't believe that Kelly poured her heart out to me. Sitting up in my bed I looked at the ground. Randy and Cody came barging in the room laughing.

"Come on Ted, We got to be at the arena" Randy said walking up to him. Cody grabbed his stuff. "Come one forget about Kelly she'll have forgotten about this all by tonight" I looked up at Randy what the hell was he talking about no she would not I stood up and started to yell "What the hell are you talking about of course shell remember all of this, She poured her heart out to me told me she loved me and what id I say back? Sorry Kelly but I cant love you" I yelled and grabbed my things and stormed out of the room. While walking down I saw Kelly's best friend Maria Kanellis the knew ring announcer.

"Ted have you seen Kel I have not seen her, Did she come and talk to you?" I looked down at my feet. She got what I meant by that

"What the hell did you say to her?" She yelled there was nothing more scary then seeing Maria angry she would rip you to shreds even more when it was a friend that you hurt

"She said she loved me and I said that I could not love her back" She slapped me across the face.

"ASSHOLE DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE WENT, O MY GOD YOU ARE A JACKASS" She ran off to find her. I started to rub my cheek when Randy came up behind me.

"You're girlfriend slaps really damn hard" I continued to rub my cheek.

"Wheres Cody?" I asked him

"He went ahead of us, I wont to talk to you, about Kelly" I looked down at the

ground feeling like shit once again. O was all I said

"Look dude I don't know why you cant love her cause its pretty clear to me that you love her " He said

"That's the thing I do love her, But I just can't say I love her to her face," I signed he didn't say a word meaning he wonted an explanation. "About 6 mouths back when Kelly Turned down Chavo, He came up to me saying he wonted to get her back, I didn't really know her so I said yes, He told me the plan he bet if I could get Kelly to be my girlfriend in 2 mouths and get her to say she loved me, That he would pay me $500 to break her heart on national television " Randy still said nothing so I continued again. I was still looking down at the floor and received a slap to the head from what I thought was Randy I turned around to see that it was the Big Show. He looked up at him and there was a big snarl on his facial features. I got a little scared why did he just slap me

"What the hell was that for?" I practically yelled at him, He had no right to slap me.

"For doing that to Kelly" Ted moved closer to the wall while Randy was trying to come in between. I prepared myself for the ass kicking I was about to get. Then I heard a voice.

"Show, Stop, Hes not worth it" I looked to my left I saw Kelly coming up to us her eyes where red from crying, her face stained with a what was left of her mascara. As she stopped to where we where. She would not look at me.

"Kel, You'll think differently when you hear what he has been doing to you for the past six mouths" Show said to her then looked at me all I did was look down at the ground I did not wont her to find out this way. But now or never right?

"Come on DiBiase tell her what you have done" He yelled Kelly didn't say a word she looked up at me for the first time since she arrived, I found my self holding back a lump that was forming

"Look Kelly,About 6 mouths back when you turned down Chavo, He came up to me saying he wonted to get you back, I didn't really know you so I said yes, He told me the plan he bet if I could get you to be my girlfriend in 2 mouths and get you to say you loved me, That he would pay me $500 to break your heart on national television" After I finished I felt tears coming down my cheeks

"Look at me" She said not above a whisper I did as she said and looked at her. One look into her eyes you could see sadness and rage. She started to slap the hell out of me while crying her eyes out, When she stopped she stood back

"YOU ASSHOLE, You where my first, for everything my first love, the first guy that ever showed me that he loved me, I LET YOU HAVE MY VIRGINITY, AND WHAT DO YOU DO TO ME, CRUSH MY HEART INTO A MILLION PEAICES AND THEN LEAVE ME FOR DEAD" She yelled I was full on crying now and so was she

She walked up close to me and whispered "Well you know what you are dead to me Theodore Marvin DiBasie" She slapped me one more time and she walked away crying,

"Watch your back DiBasie" I had stopped crying by now.

"Randy what have I done?" He shook his head, Put his arm around my shoulder and walked out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2 Was I The Only One

"When you told me that I was a star in the sky,Baby I believed every word.  
And you seemed so sincere,It was perfectly clear,Cause forever was all that I heard."

A/N- Chapter inspired by Jordin Sparks – Was I the only one

Chapter Two

Part one

Was I the only one

**Kelly's Pov**

_**Dream**_

_ "Kelly baby, Come here" Ted said running over to me, I ran over away from him smiling,I stopped at his bag and started taking stuff from it and throwing it at him. Shirts, Boot, Underwear, pants, toothbrush, Soon I picked up something that I was not expecting to pull out. It was a box of condoms, I stopped he looked at me, As if he was saying "o no im in trouble". I gave him a smirk that could rival Randy's._

"_Is some body thinking that hes going to get some" I said taking them out of the box and waving them around_

"_Well I am priceless, So I have to be prepared, You don't wont little Teddy's, Running around" He smiled walking up to me, Grabbing the condoms and threw them on the bed, Bring his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him._

"_You know you are not as priceless as you think you are" I said brought my hands around his neck and brought him down into a kiss_

"_And you ain't getting anything tonight Mr. Priceless" He smiled and came down for another kiss. _

"_We'll see about that". Soon he had me lying down on the bed. Still kissing me passionately, I was ready to give myself to him, So I let him start to take off my cloths, He had my shirt and pants off, And him as well, He smiled down to me, He kissed me again, Then I started to think, About everything,I was not ready as he started taking off my bra. So I stopped me_

"_Ted im sorry, I'm just not ready, I thought I was but im not, I'm sorry can't give you what you wont," I looked up at him him he pulled me into a hug he picked me up put me under the cover where he joined me._

"_Don't you worry, When ever you are ready, im here" He pulled me closer into him I snuggled down into him _

"_You know, Kel, You are the _star in my sky, Every little kiss from you, Is more than enough_" He kissed me on the forehead._

"_You are the best boyfriend I have ever had" I said and feel asleep._

_**End of Dream**_

I sat up in bed fast, and started to breath heavy and the tears had started to fall again, I looked over at the clock and it said 2:30AM shit I missed RAW. And its not like had a phone I threw it into the lake. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, I looked like shit my make-up was all over my face my hair was a mess from crying all night, I heard someone bagging at my door,Walking up to the door I looked threw the peep hole and saw a very worried looking Maria. I opened the door, she ran in and gave me a bear hug.

"O my gosh, I'm so sorry, Where where you? I thought you died" She yelled at me I smiled she was good friend, always there when I need her.

"I came back here and feel asleep," I said walking back over to the bed and sat on the bed.

She came and sat down next to me, "You know Vince was pissed, That you where not there, He think about suspending you" I looked at her

"Right now that's the last that im worried," I said fighting back tears again "You know Ria,I started thinking ,Was I the only one who fell in love?" I started crying my eyes out and stood up out of anger and feel to the ground crying "It was supposed to be the two of us." I said covering my face she came over to me and hugged me,

"Help me, Ria, I believed ever word he said, He seemed so sincere, He was so sweet, Its still so hard for me to believe it was all a lie," She hugged me and rocked me back and forth

"shhhhhhhhh, I can't tell you everything is going to be OK, Because im not sure if it will be, But your pain will heal in time" She said pulling me up on the bed

"I'm sorry im such a mess, It just I love him so much" We both lay ed down on my bed and started to talk about how much guys suck it helped a little but it did not help to heal my heart.

Part two

Please Forgive me

Teds Pov

Laying in bed sighing about looked over at the clock on the bed side table, It read 5:45. I had not gotten one ounce of sleep all night I just layed there thinking about Kelly. I admit that making the bed with Chavo was wrong but I though she was just some dumb blonde,But when I looked into her eyes it was I don't even know what it was like really strong like. I guess its true what they say don't judge a book by its cover. I was knocked out of my thoughts as Cody snoring and as he started to talk,

"Lady's Lady's, Don't fight there's enough of me to go around" I started to laugh the first laugh since yesterday. But it soon faded as I started to think about Kelly again. Looking at the clock once more, It read 6, Deciding that I was not going to get any sleep, I got up and took a shower, Thinking back, to the thoughts of Kelly and I. Ower first meeting. She was a little hesitant to talk to me at first. So I was friends with that man that broke her heart.

Walking out of the bathroom with my boxers on and went to my suit case to get a shirt and pants Cody caught me off guard, I jumped

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked, Sitting up in his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nope not a wink, I was thinking about Kelly all night, Pathetic huh" I said grabbing a shirt and slipping over my head and onto my torso,

"No its not, Its called guilt and a little bit of love" He said standing up and turning on the light illuminating the room in bright light.

"You could try and talk to her" He said, I looked over at him

"Are you that much of an moron, I broke the girls heart, I highly doubt that she is going to wont to talk to me let alone see me." I spilled on my pants, and walked back into the bathroom to do my hair.

"You know scene she wont listen or talk to you, Maybe you could write her a letter?" He yelled from the other room.

"Wow Cody that's a really good idea" I said finishing my hair and went out to my suit case and and grabbed my laptop. Opening it up and started thinking about what it was that I was going to say to her, I sat there for a few minutes,

"Dude come one we got a flight to catch" He said standing at the door with his suit case. Signing I got up from the bed and started to pack up. As soon as I was done. We left, As I was walking down the hall way. I saw Kelly coming out of her hotel room with Maria, Maria gave me a death glare. I looked away fast and looked ahead of me. The ride to the airport was silent except. Randy and Cody talked about how hot some chick they saw as they walked away. All I thought about what was what I was going to say in the letter to her. When we got to the air port I put my laptop in my carry on. As we got on the plane and sat down I could not wait till they said that it was OK to use electronics.

"Ted, How you feeling" Randy said next to me

"Like Shit, I didn't sleep, Can't stop thinking about Kelly" I said looking to the row next to me, She had her eyes closed and her music on, I could see her cheeks glisten with tears.

"Stop looking Ted, They just said you could use the electronics, Get to writing that letter" Cody said and sat back putting his own music on. I took out my laptop out and started to think again, and started to write.

Dear Kelly,

Please read this I know what I did was wrong and im so incredibly sorry about everything I have put you threw. But baby, I can't make this better but im damn sure going to try, I love you and I know I never said it but I do will all my heart, I'm still going to hold on cause your still the one for me. I remember the first time our eyes met it may have not been love but it was strong like, And from then on my feeling started to grow stronger and stronger and. So if your feeling lonely don't, Kel your the only one I'd ever wanted, I wont to make this good. Please forgive me I can't stop loin' you, Please don't deny me. This pain im going threw is unbreakable and im full of guilt. Please believe me every word I say is true, I wont back the times we had. I can't stop loving you. Even thought I not close to you im still holding on to us just in case you wont me back. When I close my eyes Kel all I see is you, I remember everything, I remember all your moves, I remember you, I remember first night together. Kelly I know im an complete asshole and maybe I should not have wrote this letter to you but I could not help myself I had to tell you how I feel and how sorry im. One last thing Kelly, With every word I breath im prayin, that one day we can be one again

Love Ted,

After deciding that it was good enough to send to her, Going into my email and opening it, and sent it, I looked over at Kelly she was now sleeping. I saw Maria lean forward and look me dead in the eye. And mouth "Stay away from her", I leaned back. I heard Cody started to talk to in his sleep again about how much he loved woman hes such an idiot. I signed put my laptop away in my bag and rested my head back on the back of the chair


	3. Chapter 3 Already Gone The arrival

Chapter 3

Kelly's POV

I had my head against the back of the chair or the rental care me Maria had gotten, To drive to the hotel in. We pulled up and again all I thought about was Ted. I walked into the hotel in such a daze I was surprised that I could stand. I got into the room, and flopped down on the bed. Maria Decided that she wonted to go see Randy. She left, I decided that I should go on the computer I had been talking back and fourth with my sister Mary for about a mouth now. And I really needed my sisters advice at the moment. Signing onto my e-mail. Looking threw the list I saw that I had no messages from my sister but I did have one from Ted, Her mind seemed to have shut down but her fingers did not she moved her fingers over to the link where it said Teddy Bear. I opened it, and started to read. By the end of the letter she was balling her eyes out and could not seem to get them to stop the tears from coming. She needed to stop this right her right now she need to tell him that it was over nothing was going to become of them again she could not trust him. Just them Maria came into the room, She saw my state and ran over to me.

"Hunny whats wrong?" She ran over to the bed and sat down, I handed her the lap top and she gasped at the end of it.

"Wow" Was all she said, I had had enough of he had to know what

Ted,

Look I can't do this anymore my heart can't deal with the strain. You are the love of my life but its just not going to work. Ted im already gone, I was gone the moment you told me about this bet you had mad. As for how sorry you are I don't believe any word that comes out of your mouth Ted, I believe everything before this all went down. I can't trust you anymore its just not going to be fixed I have moved on and you should do the same, Stop trying to fix this it wont do any good. I just can't cry no more 'cause I'm over. And I can't keep thinking about you. Please understand to what im saying.

Kelly

I sent it but not before I had Maria look it over she liked what it said and I sent it. And decided that I wonted to get some sleep. Before Maria and Melina decided to drag me out to some club that I really did not wont to go to.

Teds POV

"FUCK!" I screamed waking up Cody but a this point I didn't care who I woke up.

"Dude Seriously, Just for get about her, Shes not coming back" Cody said sitting up looking over at me. But I could not forget her I loved her she was the one even thought that sounded so corny but if she wonted me to move on I will, Shes over me ill try to get over her but I doubt it will happen. But ill try.

"Look, My girl Stephanie is coming up tomorrow with her **SINGLE **friend Katherine, Its you chance to move on, Since none of the divas are going to talk to you for what you did to Kelly, You know them girls they stick together like glue" I looked over at him and smiled weakly it was worth a shot and if worst came to worst I would just make her jealous and in turn she would come running back into my arms. Hey a man can dream.

"Ok sounds good, Wait you have a girlfriend?" I asked wow I really have been dazing out.

"Yeah I told you last night on the plane wow, Open your ears, Now get some sleep your coming to the airport with me to pick them up" He said laying back down and going to sleep.

Katherine's Pov

Both me and Steph walked made ower way over to baggage clam. To grab ower bags well my one back and Steph's fours bags. I mean come on I know shes a girly girl and all but come on FOUR!. We walked out to the lobby all the while Steph is talking about her consistent dreams about Kenny and Ben, Come on Steph the last time we saw them was like 5 years again come on drop it. We stopped my back was to the terminal doors as she was straining her neck to see if she could see her boyfriend Cody Rhodes, In witch I think hes a deformed little monkey man with a nose piercing but hey she's my best friend and she likes him so im just going to have to keep my mouth shut for once.

All of a sudden I heard Steph giggle like a little girl and run up to some who I assume to be Cody, I turned to see the most gorgeous man in the world, Wow Cody for an ugly ape man he sure has hot friends I walk up casually to the three men. Two of witch look really confused.

One of them looked at me and said

"I'm guessing this is his girlfriend?"One of them said im assuming that it is Ted DiBiase damn he looked really good yummy I looked him up and down

"You catch on quick,"I smiled he did the same "I'm Katherine,her best friend"I said pointing at Steph and Cody making out "For some reason unknown to me"He laughed looking beyond where I was standing and looked at ower bags.

"Need some help with those?"He pointed to the 4 bags Steph so conventionally dropped to the floor.

"Yeah that would help, Someone packed a little heavy"I said picking up one of her bags along with mine. We walked back over and Randy looked really uncomfortable standing there next to them two still sucking face

"Could you guys at least stop sucking face till we get to the car or whatever is taking us there"They both stopped and Steph blushed like crazy. I walked up along side her and put my arm around her

"Steph what was that, who knew Steph could get down and dirty"

"That was not down and dirty it was kissing"

"It would have become dirty if I didn't stop you two"She smiled and smacked me over the head

Ted's POV

Damn shes got an nice ass,I said to myself, I jogged back up to Cody.

"So Cody, What do you know about Stephanie's friend?"I asked she was really hot and even though I just met her she seemed really fun.

"She was training to be a wrestler but stopped and now shes a Lingerie model for Victoria searct. Come on dude she perfect to get over Kelly with, She hot if not hotter,"He said to me as we arrived to the limo where Katherine and Stephanie where already in. The ride was filled with Cody and Stephanie snuggling in the back. Randy was on the phone with Maria. Me and Katherine were sitting next to each other silently.

"So Ted, What are you so down about?"I looked at her like she was crazy how in the hell did she know that something was wrong with me

"I know what your thinking, how in the hell did she know that something was wrong? And just by looking at you it seems that you have just broken up with your girlfriend witch you made a bet about in the past mouths?"Now my mouth was wide open how the hell did she know all of this

"How.....what.....How could you possible know all of that?"I was flabbergasted

She started to laugh uncontrollably "Ha...Totally got you, Steph told me what happened on the flight up from Boston, You should have seen the look on your face"

"Wow you really had me going for a minute there"I said, Great now im thinking about Kelly again

"EH, Don't feel bad she'll live, I did"She said taking a sip from her water bottle, now I was really lost.

"Huh?"I said looking at her

"Well in my younger more inexperienced days as a teen, Guys did the same thing to me all the time, After I don't know 4th or 5th,It stopped hurting, Now I know that this is probably the first time it has happened to her but the pain only can last so long, Then anger sets in"She looked at me "Wow, This is not helping you im going to shut my mouth now" She stopped talking and turned red

"Hey don't worry about it, Looks like we are at the hotel anyway"I said getting out of the limo, Randy ran up to the hotel room to get ready for a date he had with Maria. Me and Cody got the bags out of the limo. While Katie and Steph walked into the hotel to check into there room.

"So Ted what do you think about Katie?"He asked grabbing the last bag and put it on the cart.

"Shes seems cool, But I wont to get to know her more, Stop playing match maker"I said as I walked into the hotel with the cart behind me.

"Thanks Guys"Steph said, I looked around the lobby trying to find Katie,

"Wheres Katie?"I asked

"She went up to the room already, Said she was tired from the flight,"She said walking to the elevator, We where all on the same floor.

"Babe,We still up for tonight?"Cody asked

"Yeah, Meet me at the room at 7?"She questioned. He nodded his head ok. He walked her to her room, While I walked back to mine I was wiped a few hours sleep, Would do me some good. When I walked in Randy was making out with Maria on the couch

"How many times do I have to see people sucking face today"Maria stopped kissing him, And gave me a dirty look.

"Well maybe you should go suck your girlfriends face, O yeah that's right you fucked that up."She got up off Randy's lap and stormed out of the room. Randy sat there looking at me

"Wow you sure do know how to chase girls away lately,"I gave him the middle finger and flopped down on the couch across from the arm chair he was in. Cody came into the room. With a stupid grin on his face,

"So Ted you coming out with me tonight"Let me think about that Katie was going to be there alone. Yeah im going to go

"Yeah sure why not nothing better to do tonight, Randy you in?"I asked looking over at him

"Nope, I got a date with the fine Maria"He said walking into the bathroom.

Katherine's POV

I got into my room and started jumping up and down on the bed singing "Hes so sexy, So damn sexy, I could strip his cloths off and have my way with him!", Stephanie walked into the room, She started to smile uncontrollably.

"Remember Katherine hes got a fragile heart right now"She said bring her bags in

"Yeah Yeah, I know"I said getting down from the bed

"I thought you where going to go to sleep"She said lying down on the left side of my bed, I lied down on the right, Just like ower sleep overs when we where in high school.

"I was but, I decided against it, So what you and Cody doing tonight?"I said looking at the ceiling

"Going out to a club, And you coming to"She said, My head snapping toward her

"Really I get to see sexy man Teddy!"I screamed running for my suit case "What I'm I going to wear"I ripped open the suit case practically breaking it

"Katherine, They are not coming till 7 tonight, its not 10:30"She said laughing

"Its called being prepared Steph"I said

"Well you see I can wear what ever I wont and Cody will still think im the most beautiful woman there"I looked at her and stuck my finger down my throat making a gagging sound.

6:00pm

I was standing at my bed looking at what I had picked out to wear. Happy with the decision I started to put it on. I decided on a tight black halter dress with lace straps that fit every curve on my body perfectly. With a crescent moon and star necklace with beautiful diamonds on a gold chain, with gold oval earrings, For my shoes I chose 1 inch gold glitter-sprayed peep-toe pumps with a back bow at the base. And a matching clutch purse. (A/N you wont to see what it looks like click this--.com/cgi/set?id=11381299)

I looked over at Steph "Do I look ok?"I asked spinning around,

"I must say you look good in my, Heels and Dress"She laughed, Ok so I like to steal her cloths, "Now look at me?"

I looked over at Stephanie she had on a Red Dress that was tight but it fit her just right, it had a thick band of lace cover her bust but it was also a deep v down the found. 1-inch black peep toe pumps. With silver oval teared earrings and a back channel bag. She looked good but in my opinion I looked better ha. (A/N you wont to see what it looks like click this--.com/stephs_club/set?id=11379348)

It was now 7:01 and there came a knock on the door I ran to answering getting my left shoe on. I opened it and there stood. Ted about to say hi but, His mouth was held wide open, They came in after Ted stopped drooling, We grabbed ower things and left for the club called Heights in San Francisco


End file.
